1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spring contact for battery packs, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 9 shows a conventional spring contact which includes a cylindrical sleeve 11; a semi-spherical contact 12 provided at the top of the cylindrical sleeve 11; a connection terminal 13 projecting through the bottom of the cylindrical sleeve 11 for soldering to a lead wire; and a conductive coil spring 14 placed between the contact 12 and the terminal 13 so that the contact 12 is movable in the direction of an arrow. However, since the contact 12 and the terminal 13 are connected via the fine coil spring 14, the contact resistance between them can be unstable.
To improve such a disadvantage, Japanese U.M. patent application Kokai No. 63-23776 has proposed a spring contact such as shown in FIG. 10. The spring contact includes a leaf spring 23 having a contact 21 at one end and a terminal 22 at the other. The spring contact is mounted in a case (not shown) such that the contact 21 projects through the top of the case and the terminal 22 projects through the bottom of the case. This spring contact is made by eyeletting or welding the contact 21 to the leaf spring 23, making the manufacture complicated. In addition, the connections between these two components can be different, bringing about a dispersion in the contact resistance.